


Naruto Self Inserts

by SweetHarty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi-Angst, Prostitution, Rebirth, Self-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, tattoos are literally forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHarty/pseuds/SweetHarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and tbc stuff, comments, and kudos appreciated!<br/>A reborn girl takes it upon herself to educate Naruto on how to live, not just survive.<br/>If on the way she prevents a few mishaps who is everyone to judge, they don't know she is technically 56+, and who knew that tattoo's literally were forever.Kakashi knew he was attached to the Kyubi container, so why did the girl who dragged the boy around confuse him so much and make him feel like he was being a terrible uncle?<br/>(When Maiya is reborn she takes it in stride, after all, why not live it like its her last?-this is the one with prostitution in it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stats for The Ninth Kiss, Riku

Name: Riku (Nine ward) Kisu

Sex: Female

Age: 10

Birthday: January 10

Specialties: Kyūjutsu-Bow and arrow

Likes: (People in general) Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Inu and Neko; (Things) Being alone, Sleeping, Eating, Cooking, Polishing the pearl

Dislikes: Mizuki, snakes, spiders, Interruption of pearl polishing, Animal cruelty, slugs/slimy things

Hobbies: Cooking, Eating, Sleeping, Reading, Polishing the pearl, teaching Naruto

Goals: To finish polishing her pearl without _people_ **barging** in!

  
Appearance: (super)Long red hair, dark green eyes(AN: They're practically black, who's she kidding), short and slim build.

Tattoos:

1-(The first one) upper thigh on back near the cheek crease

2- on back with antlers curving along the line of her shoulder

 

 


	2. Rent or Ramen?(RIKU)

Name: Riku (Nine ward) Kisu  
Sex: Female  
Age: 10  
Birthday: January 10  
Specialties: Kyūjutsu-Bow and arrow  
Appearance:

 

 

 

>   
>  Quote: Old debts and regrets don’t matter when your body splatters

**Notes: Kakashi is younger in this one only about 23**

I can’t remember being born, nor can I remember being a baby. In fact the only ‘first’ memory I have is of on my third birthday, as though a switched flicked in my head and I suddenly realized that I wasn’t dead.  
Anymore at least.  
That was also the year I met Naruto, the quiet six year old who didn’t really know what was going on, just like me.

My mother had taken me and my older brother to the park and was chatting with some of the other women when I saw the kids crowding another smaller figure and throwing sticks and paper stars down at it. I had toddled over and squirmed my way between the scrawny legs until I could sit down in between them.  
Once settled-the kids were still throwing sticks and such- I let out a loud ear piercing scream that made the kids jump about a foot in the air and bolt away from their nest.

The mothers looked up but upon not really seeing anything wrong now they turned in to their own huddle and continued.

“Hey, you okay?” My voice was babyish but not so much that the person wouldn’t be able to translate.

“Yeah, believe it!” The exuberant voice called as a large weight came crashing down on my back in a tight breath-taking hug.

And from then on it was like having a brother. My mother eventually got fed up with me bringing around ‘that child’ and after trying for a couple of years to get me to leave him behind she settled for putting me in my own separate apartment for us both to live in.

The winters were cold and the summers were sweltering, but the days were ours and the paycheck we got from doing odd jobs were okay enough to pay for ramen.

Occasionally my mother would hold me for an intervention but that often ended with the ANBU coming to her house and ‘politely’ asking her to release me. I had never really understood why the ANBU came to get me until I realized that Naruto literally freaked the fuck out without me there to buffer him. At first the ANBU was a cat with purple hair in a ponytail and swords, but then it was a younger one with tall silver hair and a wolf mask.

The first time he walked me home I cried like a baby and he had to carry me into the apartment where Naruto took over. The next times I had only sniffled a little as silent tears flowed down my cheeks, and had woken the next morning from nightmares that had plagued me all night.

But other than interruptions from my mother and a few annoying villagers everything was fine, until Naruto entered the academy.


	3. Seishin Oda intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction and Death of Maiya Saunders, the birth of Seishin Oda.

Maiya sighed as she sat back in her chair, displeased with the chapter but knowing that if she didn’t post it now she never would.

  
The scene she had written was a short one with little dialog, but it held a lot of true meaning, and while Kakashi may never actually see or read the poetic little journal entry Maiya had written she really liked how deep his character was when written correctly.

  
The page was loading continuously and Maiya sighed in irritation, standing from the chair and moving from the room quietly. The kitchen was dark except for the light up numbers that told the time.

Three o’clock shone brightly in green letters and Maiya cursed under her breath, she had work in a few hours. Bracing her shoulder on the top part of the fridge/freezer combo, Maiya roughly yanked the fridge open and pulled a bottle of Fanta from the bottom shelf, only to stand too quickly and find her head wacked on the fridge.

“Shit! Fuck! Ow!” Maiya said, dropping the Fanta in the pursuit of placing her hands on her head, all just to drop the full can onto her foot.

“OW!” Maiya screeched, hopping up and down on one foot, one hand on her head, the other on her foot.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, owie!” Maiya chanted, still hopping up and down, only to land on the can and fall backwards.

Maiya’s head landed with a crack on the ground, the soft flesh splitting easily before her skull finally gave way under the pressure.

Maiya Saunders died at 3:00 AM October thirtieth, thirty days before her thirtieth birthday, thirty seconds after the last chapter of her first ever fanfiction posted.

And it was probably an omen to the Oda family when their ninth child tripped on the fourth step up their stairs, and snapped the cloth strap on her geta, landing on her child swollen stomach, only 43 days before she was due to deliver.

But they didn’t pay attention to the negatives, only the positives-that the child was health, if underweight, and their daughter still lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give any comments or suggestions in the comments section below! Flames welcome, though you may get a bitchy me!


End file.
